The present invention relates to a polymer mixture comprising at least 40 but less than 85% by weight of an ethylene copolymer (A) which has a density of from 0.91 to 0.93 g/cm3, an HLMFR (190xc2x0 C./21.6 kg) of from 5 to 60 g/10 min and a molar mass distribution Mw/Mnxe2x89xa63, and more than 15 but at most 60% by weight of an ethylene copolymer (B) which is different from ethylene copolymer (A) and has a density of from 0.93 to 0.945 g/cm3, an HLMFR (190xc2x0 C./21.6 kg) of from 8 to 20 g/10 min and a molar mass distribution Mw/Mn24 7, where the percentages by weight are in each case based on the total mass of the components (A) is and (B).
The invention further relates to the use of this polymer mixture for producing films, a process for producing films in which such a polymer mixture is used and also the films which have been produced from such a polymer mixture.
Ethylene copolymers having a narrow molar mass distribution, as can be obtained, for example, by means of metallocene catalysis, have particularly advantageous mechanical properties. However, their processability is in many cases unsatisfactory. Numerous attempts have therefore been made in the past to improve the processability without seriously impairing the mechanical properties.
LDPE as is obtained by free-radical high pressure polymerization displays a behavior which is in many ways complementary to that of these ethylene copolymers: LDPE can be very readily processed, but displays poorer mechanical properties. For this reason, experiments have been carried out on mixing ethylene copolymers prepared by means of metallocene catalysis with LDPE. Such polymer mixtures are described, for example, in WO 95/27005.
EP-B-0 662 989 likewise describes blends of metallocene copolymers with LDPE and also other ethylene copolymers. The metallocene-LLDPE component has a density of less than 0.92 g/cm3. As second component, mention is made not only of LDPE but also of LLDPE and VLDPE. This second component has to have a melting point which is at least 10xc2x0 C. higher than that of the metallocene component and an orientation temperature which is at least 2xc2x0 C. below its melting point. The molar mass distribution of the second component is not subject to any particular requirements.
WO 90/03414 describes mixtures of various ethylene copolymers where the components of the mixture have either the same molar mass and different comonomer contents or the same comonomer content and different molar masses or comonomer contents which increase with the molar mass. However, all constituents of the mixture have a narrow molar mass distribution Mw/Mn ofxe2x89xa63.
In terms of the combination of good mechanical properties and good processability, the known ethylene copolymer mixtures still leave something to be desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polymer mixtures based on ethylene copolymers which combine good is mechanical properties with good processability and are, in particular, suitable for the production of films.
We have found that this object is achieved by the polymer mixtures described at the outset, their use for producing films, a process for producing films in which such a polymer mixtures is used and also films which are produced from such a polymer mixture.
For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9cHLMFRxe2x80x9d means, as is customary, xe2x80x9chigh load melt flow ratexe2x80x9d and is always determined at 190xc2x0 C. under a load of 21.6 kg (190xc2x0 C./21.6 kg).
The polymer mixtures of the present invention comprise as essential components the ethylene copolymers (A) and (B).
The ethylene copolymer (A) to be used according to the present invention has a density in the range from 0.91 to 0.93 g/cm3, preferably from 0.915 to 0.925 g/cm3, and a molar mass distribution Mw/Mn ofxe2x89xa63. Its HLMFR is in the range from 5 to 60 g/10 min, preferably from 10 to 40 g/10 min.
Comonomers which may be present in copolymerized form in addition to ethylene in the copolymer (A), either individually or in admixture with one another, are all xcex1-olefins having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, for example propene, butene, pentene, hexene, 4-methylpentene, heptene and octene. Copolymer (A) preferably comprises pentene, hexene, 4-methylpentene or octene in copolymerized form as comonomer unit. Particular preference is given to hexene. The comonomers are generally present in copolymerized form in the ethylene copolymer (A) in amounts of from 1 to 20% by weight, preferably from 2 to 15% by weight and in particular from 1 to 8% by weight, in each case based on the ethylene copolymer (A). The same applies for the comonomers which are present in copolymerized form in copolymer (B).
In the polymer mixture of the present invention, the ethylene copolymer (A) makes up at least 40% by weight but less than 85% by weight, preferably from 50 to 80% by weight, of the total mass of the ethylene copolymers (A) and (B).
The ethylene copolymers (A) can in principle be prepared using any catalyst or catalyst system which leads to products having the required narrow mass distribution. In general, these catalysts are single-site catalysts, for example metallocene catalysts, catalysts having azaallyl or xcex2-diketiminate ligands or catalysts based on Pd or Ni and having substituted diazabutadiene ligands.
Preference is given to polymer mixtures in which the ethylene copolymer (A) present is an ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer prepared by means of metallocene catalysis.
The polymerization can here be carried out, for example, in the gas phase, in suspension, in solution or in the high pressure process, where the catalyst system used in a suspension or gas-phase process is preferably one which comprises
a) an inorganic or organic support,
b) a metallocene complex and
c) a compound capable of forming metallocenium ions.
Support materials a) used are preferably finely divided supports which preferably have a particle diameter in the range from 1 to 300 xcexcm, in particular from 30 to 70 xcexcm. Suitable inorganic supports are, for example, magnesium chloride or silica gels, preferably those of the formula SiO2.aAl2O3, where a is in the range from 0 to 2, preferably from 0 to 0.5; these are thus aluminosilicates or silicon dioxide. Such products are commercially available, eg. Silica Gel 332 from Grace. Suitable organic supports are, for example, finely divided polyolefins, eg. finely divided polypropylene.
The amount of support a) is preferably from 50 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total mass of support a) and metallocene complex (component b)).
Particularly suitable metallocene complexes b) are those of the formula I 
where the substituents have the following meanings:
M is titanium, zirconium, hafnium, vanadium, niobium or tantalum, in particular zirconium,
X is fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl, alkylaryl having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical and from 6 to 20 carbon atoms in the aryl radical, xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NR7R8,
where
R7 and R8 can be identical or different and are, independently of one another, C1-C10-alkyl, C16-C15-aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, fluoroalkyl or fluoroaryl each having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical and from 6 to 20 carbon atoms in the aryl radical,
R2 to R6 are identical or different and are hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyl which may in turn bear a C1-C10-alkyl group as substituent, C6-C15-aryl or arylalkyl, where two adjacent radicals may also together form a saturated or unsaturated cyclic group having from 4 to 15 carbon atoms, or Si(R9)3 where
R9 is C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl or C6-C15-aryl, 
where the radicals
R10 to R14 are identical or different and are hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyl which may in turn bear a C1-C10-alkyl as substituent, C6-C15-aryl or arylalkyl, where two adjacent radicals may also together form a saturated or unsaturated cyclic group having from 4 to 15 carbon atoms, or Si(R15)3 where
R15 is C1-C10-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl or C3-C10-cycloalkyl,
or the radicals R5 and Z together form a xe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94 group, where 
xe2x95x90BR17, xe2x95x90AlR17, xe2x80x94Gexe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90SO2, xe2x95x90NR17, xe2x95x90CO, xe2x95x90PR17 or xe2x95x90P(O)R17,
where
R17, R18 and R19 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group, a C1-C10-fluoroalkyl group, a C6-C10-fluoroaryl group, a C6-C10-aryl group, a C1-C10-alkoxy group, a C2-C10-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group or a C7-C40-alkylaryl group or two adjacent radicals together with the atoms connecting them form a ring, and
M2 is silicon, germanium or tin,
A1 
where
R20 is C1-C10-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, alkylaryl or Si(R21)3,
R21 is hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl which may in turn bear C1-C4-alkyl groups as substituents or C3-C10-cycloalkyl
or the radicals R5 and R13 together form a xe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94 group.
Among the metallocene complexes b) of the formula I, preference is given to 
Particular preference is given to those transition metal complexes which contain two aromatic ring systems as ligands, ie. in particular the transition metal complexes of the formula Ib or Ic.
The radicals X can be identical or different; they are preferably identical.
Among the compounds of the formula Ia, particular preference is given to those in which
M is titanium, zirconium or hafnium,
X is chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl and
R2 to R6 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Among the compounds of the formula Ib, preference is given to those in which
M is titanium, zirconium of hafnium,
X is chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl,
R2 to R6 are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or Si(R9)3,
R10 to R14 are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or Si(R15)3.
The compounds of the formula Ib in which the cyclopentadienyl radicals are identical are particularly useful.
Examples of particularly useful compounds of the formula Ib are:
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
bis(methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
bis(ethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
bis(n-butylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride and
bis(trimethylsilylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride
and also the corresponding dimethylzirconium compounds.
Particularly useful compounds of the formula Ic are those in which
R2 and R10 are identical and are hydrogen or C1-C10-alkyl,
R6 and R14 are identical and are hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl or tert-butyl,
R3, R4, R11 and R12 have the meanings: R4 and R12 are C1-C4-alkyl R3 and R11 are hydrogen or two adjacent radicals R3 and R4 or R11 and R12 together form cyclic groups having from 4 to 12 carbon atoms, 
M is titanium, zirconium or hafnium and
X is chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl.
Examples of particularly useful complexes of the formula Ic are:
dimethylsilanediylbis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(tetrahydroindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
ethylenebis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
ethylenebis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride,
ethylenebis(tetrahydroindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
tetramethylethylene-9-fluorenylcyclopentadienylzirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(3-tert-butyl-5-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(3-tert-butyl-5-ethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
diethylsilanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium dibromide,
dimethylsilanediylbis(3-methyl-5-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(3-ethyl-5-isopropylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride,
dimethylsilanediylbis(2-methylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
dimethylsilanediylbis(2-ethylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
methylphenylsilanediylbis(2-ethylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
methylphenylsilanediylbis(2-methylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
diphenylsilanediylbis(2-methylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
diphenylsilanediylbis(2-ethylbenzindenyl)zirconium dichloride,
and dimethylsilanediylbis(-2-methylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
and also the corresponding dimethylzirconium compounds.
Particularly useful compounds of the formula Id are those in which
M is titanium or zirconium,
X is chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, 
and
R2 to R4 and R6 are hydrogen, C1--C10-alkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C6-C15-aryl or Si(R9)3, or two adjacent radicals together form a cyclic group having from 4 to 12 carbon atoms.
The synthesis of such complexes can be carried out by methods known per se, with preference being given to reacting the appropriately substituted, cyclic hydrocarbon anions with halides of titanium, zirconium, hafnium, vanadium, niobium or tantalum.
Examples of appropriate preparative methods are described for example, in Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 369 (1989), 359-370.
It is also possible to use mixtures of various metallocene complexes b).
Suitable compounds c) capable of forming metallocenium ions are strong, uncharged Lewis acids, ionic compounds containing Lewis acid cations and ionic compounds containing Brxc3x6nsted acids as cation.
As strong, uncharged Lewis acids, preference is given to compounds of the formula II
M3X1X2X3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II
where
M3 is an element of main group III. of the Periodic Table, in particular B, Al or Ga, preferably B,
X1, X2 and X3 are hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, haloalkyl or haloaryl each having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical and from 6 to 20 carbon atoms in the aryl radical, or fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular haloaryls, preferably pentafluorophenyls.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula II in which X1, X2 and X3 are identical, preferably tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane.
Suitable ionic compounds containing Lewis acid cations are compounds of the formula III
[(Ya+)Q1Q2 . . . Qz]d+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83III
where
Y is an element of main groups I. to VI. or transition groups I. to VIII. of the Periodic Table,
Q1 to Qz are singly negatively charged groups such as C1-C28-alkyl, C6-C15-aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloaryl each having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms in the aryl part and from 1 to 28 carbon atoms in the alkyl part, C3-C10-cycloalkyl which may bear C1-C10-alkyl groups as substituents, halogen, C1-C28-alkoxy, C6-C15-aryloxy, silyl or mercaptyl groups,
a is an integer from 1 to 6,
z is integer from 0 to 5 and
d is the difference axe2x88x92z, but d is greater than or equal to 1.
Particularly useful Lewis acid cations are carbonium cations, oxonium cations and sulfonium cations and also cationic transition metal complexes. Particular mention may be made of the triphenylmethyl cation, the silver cation and the 1,1xe2x80x2-dimethylferrocenyl cation. They preferably have noncoordinating counterions, in particular boron compounds as are also mentioned in WO 91/09882, preferably tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)borate.
Ionic compounds containing Brxc3x6nsted acids as cations and preferably likewise noncoordinating counterions are mentioned in WO 91/09882; the preferred cation is N,N-dimethylanilinium.
Particularly useful compounds c) capable of forming metallocenium ions are open-chain or cyclic aluminoxane compounds of the formula IV or V 
where R1 is C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, and m is an integer from 5 to 30, preferably from 10 to 25.
The preparation of these oligomeric aluminoxane compounds is usually carried out by reacting a solution of trialkylaluminum with water and is described, for example, in EP-A 284 708 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,096.
In general, the oligomeric aluminoxane compounds obtained in this way are in the form of mixtures of both linear and cyclic chain molecules of various lengths, so that m is to be regarded as a mean value. The aluminoxane compounds can also be present in admixture with other metal alkyls, preferably aluminum alkyls.
As compounds c) capable of forming metallocenium ions it is also possible to use aryloxyaluminoxanes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,793, aminoaluminoxanes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,260, aminoaluminoxane hydrochlorides as described in EP-A 633 264, siloxyaluminoxanes as described in EP-A 621 279 or mixtures thereof.
The ethylene copolymer (B) present in the polymer mixtures of the present invention has a broader molar mass distribution than does the ethylene copolymer (A); the copolymer (B) has an Mw/Mn ofxe2x89xa77. The density of the ethylene copolymer (B) is in the range from 0.93 to 0.945 g/cm3, preferably from 0.932 to 0.940 g/cm3. The HLMFR of this component is in the range from 8 to 20 g/10 min, preferably from 10 to 15 g/10 min.
What has been said for the comonomers of the ethylene copolymer (A) also applies to the comonomers which can be present in copolymerized form in addition to ethylene in the ethylene copolymer (B) to be used according to the present invention, both in respect of the type of comonomers and also in respect of the amount in which these are present in copolymerized form in the copolymer.
In the polymer mixtures of the present invention, the ethylene copolymer (B) makes up more than 15% by weight but at most 60% by weight, preferably from 20 to 50% by weight, of the total mass of the ethylene copolymers (A) and (B).
The ethylene copolymers (B) can be prepared using various catalysts. Furthermore, various polymerization processes, eg. gas-phase, solution or suspension processes, are suitable for preparing the ethylene copolymers (B). The ethylene copolymers (B) are also preferably prepared in suspension or gas-phase polymerization processes, in particular in the fluidized-bed process. Suitable catalyst systems are, in particular, Ziegler or Phillips catalyst systems as are generally known to those skilled in the art.
According to the present invention, preference is given to polymer mixtures in which the ethylene copolymer (B) present is an ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer prepared using a supported chromium catalyst. Such catalyst systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,721, EP-B-589350 and EP-B-537590.
The polymer mixtures of the present invention which consist essentially of the ethylene copolymers (A) and (B) preferably have a molar mass distribution Mw/Mn of from 3 to 7.
Particular preference is given to those polymer mixtures which additionally have a molar mass distribution Mz/Mw whose value is equal to or greater than (Mw/Mn)xc3x971.1. In general, this value Mz/Mw is from 3.5 to 8.
Apart from the ethylene copolymers (A) and (B), the polymer mixtures of the present invention can further comprise auxiliaries and/or additives known per se, for example processing stabilizers, stabilizers against light and heat, customary film additives such as lubricants, antiblocking agents and antistatics, and also, if desired, colorants. Those skilled in the art are familiar with the type and amount of these additives.
Furthermore, it has been found that mixing in small amounts of fluoroelastomers can further improve the processing properties of the polymer mixtures of the present invention. Such fluoroelastomers are known as such as processing aids and are commercially available, eg. under the trade names Viton(copyright) and Dynamar(copyright) (see also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,547). They are preferably added in amounts of from 10 to 1000 ppm, particularly preferably from 20 to 200 ppm, based on the total mass of the polymer mixture of the present invention.
The preparation of the polymer mixtures of the present invention can be carried out by generally known methods. This can be done, for example, by feeding the components as powders into a granulator, eg. a twin-screw kneader or a Farrel kneader. Furthermore, a granule mixture can also be processed directly on a film production unit.
The polymer mixtures of the present invention are very suitable for producing films on blown film and cast film units at high outputs. The films made from the polymer mixtures of the present invention have very good mechanical properties, high shock resistance and high tear resistance together with good optical properties. They are particularly suitable for the packaging sector and for high-strength heavy sack packaging and also for the food sector. Furthermore, the films have only a low blocking tendency and will therefore also run through machines without use of lubricants and antiblocking additives, or using only small amounts of these.